Sword
Swords ''' are a mix between a defensive weapon and an attack weapon. Higher Evolutions tend to have build in shields. GX-101W Waterfall An aerial nanobot, specializing in close contact aerial combat. Although it is cold-hearted and rarely speaks, it lives by the motto to be faithful in defending its contractor. Fighting power is weak, but its quick movement makes up for it. '''Level: 1 Type: Air Group Attack: 83 Defense:'''0 '''Special: Spirit + 1 Skills: '''Legendary Flying Sword(2/??/??), Bright Thunder Bakatwa(3/??/??), Waning Moon(10/??/??), Dotanuki Sword(12/??/??) '''Evolution Tree: Waterfall(Level 1)→Bright Thunder(Level 5)→Splice Thunder(Level 11)→Thunder(Level 15) Combined From: None Quest Reward: 'Prologue (Choice) '''Materials to Create: 'Morae Old Piece of Iron * 10,Drak Wing Hide * 4, X Series Spirit Engine * 2, Purity 1% Soul * 3 GX-103W Bright Thunder An early stage nanobot derived from Waterfall. One of the first nanobots to evolve to get immense fighting power. Making up for Waterfall's weakness in hitting skills, it shows an upgrade in fighting ability. '''Level: '''5 '''Type: '''Air Group '''Attack: '''85 '''Defense: '''0 '''Special: '''Spirit + 2 '''Skills: Legendary Flying Sword(2/??/??), Bright Thunder Bakatwa(3/??/??), Thunder Three Swords(5/??/??), Wyvern Red Sword(6/??/??) Evolution Tree: Waterfall(Level 1)→Bright Thunder(Level 5)→Splice Thunder(Level 11)→Thunder(Level 15) Combined From: None Quest Reward: None Materials to Create: Noel Spirit Rock * 20, Bemy Sharp Tooth * 30, Drak Wing Hide * 5, Purity 1% Soul * 15 GX-102X Lorelei Nanobot with mind control ability for use on monsters, it generates sound waves that disorientate its enemies. The sound waves can be used as a distance weapon as well. When the GX lab was destroyed, it was forced out into an external realm and has not been found yet. Level: 8 Type: Special Group Attack: 78 Defense: 0 Special: Spirit + 3 Skills: Spirit Tone Sword(5/15/29), Seven Attacks(6/15/24),Legendary Trampling Sword(7/16/32),Dragon Spirit Tone Sword(9/16/33) Evolution Tree: Lorelei(Level 8)→Octopus(Level 13) Combined From: Wyvern + Tigershark Quest Reward: Slave Contract (Random) Materials to Create: Mosky Bright Spirit Rock * 1, Tang Blade Fragment * 40, Noel Spirit Rock * 30, Purity 1% Soul * 47 GX-104W Blue Moon Born out of an attempt to fuse a nanobot with fencing knowledge and techniques. Despite being a weapon, its weakness is being too nice. It prefers basic close contact combat, covers long range fighting, and has safe battle skills. Level: '''10 '''Type: Craft Group Attack: '87 '''Defense: '''0 '''Special: '''Strength + 4 '''Skills: 'Slash Sky Sword(10/18/30), Thunder Three Swords(5/15/23), Waning Moon(10/21/28), Dotanuki Sword(12/20/32) '''Evolution Tree: Blue Moon(Level 10) Combined From: 'Proto + Wyvern '''Quest Reward: '???? 'Materials to Create: 'Astaro Jagged Toenail * 2, Sesbaramu Wood Piece * 40, Musy Tainted Blood * 20, Migul Shoulder Muscle * 10, Purity 1% Soul * 89 GX-113W Splice Thunder Waterfall's second stage evolution, optimized for aerial battle. To improve battle skills, a lighter structure and application of bird genes were used to reduce air resistance. It is quiet but can move like a hurricane. '''Level: '''11 '''Type: Air Group Attack: '87 '''Defense: '''0 '''Special: '''Spirit + 4 '''Skills: 'Legendary Flying Sword(2/13/20), Bright Thunder Bakatwa(3/17/27), Thunder Three Swords(5/15/23), Wyvern Red Sword(6/14/24)→Soul Riven Sword(17/23) '''Evolution Tree: Waterfall(Level 1)→Bright Thunder(Level 5)→Splice Thunder(Level 11)→Thunder(Level 15) Combined From: '???? '''Quest Reward: '???? 'Materials to Create: 'Astaro Jagged Toenail * 2,Sesbaramu Wood Piece * 50, X Gru Root Fragment * 30,Tang Blade Fragment * 30 , Purity 10% Soul * 1 GX-105X Octopus Discovered from the first stage evolution Lorelei prototype. Looks like an octopus and is a playful type. Maximizing Lorelei's ultrasound skills, it holds powerful mind control and attack skills. 'Level:'13 '''Type: Special Group Attack: 80 Defense: 0 Special: Spirit + 5 Skills: Spirit Tone Sword(5'''/15/29)→Slash Sky Sword(10/18), Seven Attacks(6/15/24),Legendary Trampling Sword(7/16/32),Dragon Spirit Tone Sword(9/16/33), Downpour Trampling Sword(13/20/33) '''Evolution Tree: Lorelei(Level 8)→Octopus(Level 13) Combined From: ???? Quest Reward: ''' '''Materials to Create: Mure Sonic Wing Hide* 3, Astaro Jagged Toenail* 1,Drak Wing Hide * 50,Musy Tainted Blood * 10 Purity 10% Soul * 2 GX-106W Thunder Evolved from Bright Thunder, Waterfall and Splice Thunder, it has great aerial combat skills. Having a calm and cool nature, it's the best at reporting battle information to it's contractor. To help in aerial combat, it utilizes and antigravity shield that also allows for strong defense skills. Level: '''15 '''Type: Air Group Attack: '87 '''Defense: '''1 '''Special: '''Spirit + 6 '''Skills: 'Legendary Flying Sword(2/13/20), Bright Thunder Bakatwa(3/17/27),Thunder Three Swords('''5/15/23)→Seven Attacks(15/24),Wyvern Red Sword(6'''/14/24)→Soul Riven Sword(17/23), Dance Of The Cherry Blossom (15/26/36),Steel Volition(buff)(28/37) '''Evolution Tree: Waterfall(Level 1)→Bright Thunder(Level 5)→Splice Thunder(Level 11)→Thunder(Level 15) Combined From: '???? '''Quest Reward: '???? 'Materials to Create: 'Humbi Blue Blood * 3,Elio Wood Piece * 40, X Migul Shoulder Muscle * 50,Mario Wooden Arm * 15 , Purity 10% Soul * 3 GX-107W Swordfish An evolved form produced by a discovery of Ghost genetics used during the development of Blue Moon. Also discovered was that the good nature of Blue Moon and Swordfish came from Ghost genes. Shows a higher battle skill in the art of swordsmanship than what the genetics reveal. '''Level: '''17 '''Type: Craft Group Attack: '89 '''Defense: '''0 '''Special: '''Strength + 6 '''Skills: 'Slash Sky Sword(10/'''18/30)→Universal Sword(38), Thunder Three Swords(5'''/15/23)→Seven Attacks(15/24), Waning Moon(10/21/28), Dotanuki Sword(12/20/32), Wyvern Red Sword(6/14/24) '''Evolution Tree: Blue Moon(Level 10)→Swordfish (level 17) Combined From: ' '''Quest Reward: ' 'Materials to Create: ' Mr. Murdok Remote Control* 5, Seer Steel Arm * 2,Black Piece of Blade * 80,Vampy Wing Hide * 30, Purity 10% Soul * 5 GX-108W Moon Blade A failed nanobot that was developed to surpass Ghost Corporation's Masamune. It was thrown out because of lower attack skills. It's nature is reserved but also holds scars from being rejected. It fervently guards any contractor who chooses it. '''Level: '''19 '''Type: Craft Group Attack: '89 '''Defense: '''0 '''Special: '''Strength + 8 '''Skills: 'Slash Sky Sword(10/18/30), Thunder Three Swords('''5/15/23)→Seven Attacks(15/24), Waning Moon(10/21/28)→Legendary Tram(7/16), Dotanuki Sword(12/20/32), Soul Riven Sword(16/23/35), Cold Stare(23-??) Evolution Tree: Moon Blade (level 19) → ???? Combined From: 'Swordfish (level 17) + Musashi (Upgrade) (level 16) '''Quest Reward: ' 'Materials to Create: 'GX-0 Titanium Engine* 6,Mr. Murdok Remote Control *3,Black Piece of Blade * 80,Vampy Wing Hide * 40, Purity 10% Soul * 7 GX-109W Red Moon Directly produced by Ghost Corporation, this nanobot overcomes aerial-type weapons by aerial attacks. While attack tactics are delicate, its rough nature is used to raise Masamune's mystical fighting support. '''Level: '''23 '''Type: Air Group Attack: '87 '''Defense: '''0 '''Special: '''Spirit + 9 '''Skills: 'Legendary Flying Sword(2/13/20), Bright Thunder Bakatwa(3/17/27), Thunder Three Swords(5/15/23), Dotanuki Sword(12/20/32), Of The Cherry Blossom Dance Of The Cherry Blossom (15/26/36), Series Dust Devil (1/??/??), '''Evolution Tree: ??? 'Combined From: 'Thunder (level 15) + Jackknife (level 21) 'Quest Reward: ' 'Materials to Create: 'Canine Tooth Fenly Canine Tooth* 6,Black Piece of Blade * 150,Spirit Magazing Gray Spirit Magazing * 60, Kamia Vibrating Wing Hide * 60, Purity 10% Soul * 13